


Well-Lettered (the Director's Cut)

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-12
Updated: 2007-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-27 13:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Faramir, ever the outsider, finds a kindred spirit where he least expects.





	Well-Lettered (the Director's Cut)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the original version of my latest drabble for [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/), which can be found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123546). They're definitely different, but I wanted to share the full version with you all as well--it's exactly a double drabble, 200 words.

Faramir took a deep breath as he entered the archives, revelling in the familiar smell of books, ink and paper. He had spent so much time outside that he had begun to forget that smell; what little time he had in the archives he would hoard jealously. Here, he was simply another scholar, searching for obscure knowledge among the dust, no duties but those that Knowledge pressed upon him.

Searching for a volume of Elven poetry, he found its place empty. The archivist told him that "a gentleman" had borrowed it, and pointed toward a man engrossed in the tome.

Approaching softly, he asked the man if he, when he was finished, would leave the book for Faramir.

His king, dressed in unfamiliar plain garb, looked up from the book and smiled. "I would be happy to share with another scholar." Aragorn pulled a chair next to his own, and Faramir, after hesitating briefly, joined him, losing his worries again in the beauty of the language and the tales.

And there they sat, King and Steward, scholars both, heads touching and hands crossing over the parchment, the world outside and its cares forgotten in their one true pursuit of words.


End file.
